


Daughter of the Spirits

by LeafontheWinf2



Series: Samsin Series [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Curse Breaking, Curses, Eventual Happy Ending, Gods, Illnesses, Other, Princess Mononoke AU, Spirit World, Spirits, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way back to Republic City, Bolin manages to stumble his way into a centuries old conflict between the people of Nangen and the spirits of the forest. Now he must find a way to bring balance to these warring sides before they destroy each other and the world. </p><p>Based off of Princess Mononoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing started when I decided to watch Princess Mononoke and Korra at the same time. Next thing I knew I was three chapters into the story and showed no sign of stopping. This, sadly, is the happy story I'm working on right now.

Gather around children, and I will tell you a tale. It is the story of the son of fire and earth and the daughter of the spirit wild and how they saved the world. Very few know this story, but soon you will understand why it is so important that it is not forgotten. 

It started with the spirit vines, there's no way around it. A new weapon, one that could bring the world to its knees is quite the dangerous thing to be feared, but of course there are greater weapons that need to be remembered and feared. For centuries there was rumor of a small town in the shadow of the Earth Kingdom mountains sitting against the edge of the forest. It would not seem important except for one thing, and that is the spirits that live there. 

Most people only become aware of the spirit world when either they offend the spirits, or after Avatar Korra returned them to the world. But this town is different because the spirits have always existed here. The village sits in the middle of the greatest spirit wild outside of the great swamp and has struggled to survive against the spirits the entire time it existed. For in the middle of the great forest it sits beside is a small lake where the spirit of the forest resides. It is this lake that has always sat between the realms and allowed the spirits to move back and forth as they please. 

Rumors spread quickly through the Earth Kingdom, an impressive feat for a nation so large. And so rumor spread about this single small town that somehow stood against Kuvira's reign. Not because the people were against her, no the people welcomed the Great Uniter with open arms. They stood apart because the spirits fought back against the armies day after day pushing the great army ever so slowly out of the valley. 

Which brings us back to the spirit vines. 

"I just received a missive from the village Nangen," Bataar entered Kuvira's command room in Zaufu coming to a stop be her desk, "Once again our efforts to convince them to join were destroyed by the spirits. The troops there aren't sure how long they can last."

"Then it seems that they will need all the help they can get," rising Kuvira turned to the map behind her, eyes locked onto the small white space among the green, "I want you to go to Nangen and help them defeat the spirits there. Take the spirit vines with you, they should take care of those spirits." 

It is with this conversation that our story truly starts. Oh, another would give you a different starting point but this is where my story begins but not where we meet our hero. No, we meet our hero a week after the conversation between Kuvira and Bataar on a small rickety boat as a group of refugees attempted to sneak into Republic City. And our heroes have entered a new hazard. To put it simply, they turned right when they should have turned left and are now hopelessly lost within the Earth Kingdom heading straight towards the village of Nangen which sits in the middle of the spirit wild. This is the scene where we will meet the hero of this story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of any possible reason for Bolin to run into a demon so I changed the cause of the curse just a little.

"We should have made it to Republic City by now," Varrick grumbled sprawled across the boat that continued to move slowly through the river and deeper into the forest. Bolin didn't respond from his position slumped against the side of the boat staring out over the water. He'd never seen a place like the forest they were lost in. The trees surrounding them were ancient, standing high above them before disappearing into a leafy canopy. Not to mention their massive trunks were larger than any tree Bolin had ever seen before. 

"I hate to admit it, but your friend is right," Bolin turned as Baraz, the leader of the band of prisoners, knelt down next to him. "We should have reached Republic City yesterday, this morning at the latest."

"I've studied the map for this region before," Bolin muttered eyes drawn to the tree tops, "There's another river up ahead that will take us to the sea. And from there we can get to Republic City." 

Baraz's mouth quirked into a smile, "Kuvira made you study the map for this region? It's just trees."

"I know, but for some reason she really wanted to send me out here," Bolin explained, "Then she changed her mind once Verrick's experiments on the spirit vines took off. It was really weird, but every time I asked why she needed me here specifically she would change the subject. Like she was hiding something about this place..."

Baraz frowned at that, "Then we'll need to be careful. The last thing we need is to catch Kuvira's attention. Hey, Bolin?"

"Yeah?" 

"Are you alright?" Baraz questioned reaching out to touch Bolin's shoulder, "I mean, you've been staring at those trees for a really long time."

"I'm fine it's just," Bolin sighed letting his head fall back to rest against the boats railing, "I keep seeing stuff in the tree tops. Like, flashes of white each time we pass below the trees."

"That's not terrifying," Varrick raised his head of the deck and fixed Bolin with a glare, "You're not going insane on us are you?" 

"If I was going to lose my mind it would have been when it was just the two of us," Bolin deadpanned managing to get Baraz to smile. Bolin didn't have time to relish in that victory because he heard a clicking noise from above in the tree tops. It was a strange echoing click that followed them down the river. Even worse was that it followed the strange white things he saw in the the trees.

"Bolin!" 

He blinked turning to stare into the concerned eyes of Suchin. The older water bender was crouched down in front of Bolin flanked by Baraz and Varrick on either side. All three looked concerned. "Bolin, what's wrong?" Suchin asked softly, "You zoned out on us."

"Nothing, just distracted by the clicking," Bolin said with an easy smile. 

Varrick put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, that engine is pretty loud."

Suchin turned and glared at him, "There's nothing wrong with our engine."

"That's what you think." 

"No, she's right. The engine is fine," Bolin held up his hands in an effort to appease everyone, "The clicking is coming from the trees." 

The three traded worried looks before slowly turning back to Bolin. "Bolin," Varrick began slowly, "There's no noise coming from the trees..."

"What? No! There totally is!" Bolin protested, "I can hear it."

"Sure you can," Varrick laughed uneasily before turning to whisper to Baraz, "Poor kid. He's finally cracked under the pressure."

"I can hear you..."

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss him," Suchin leaned back to stare up at the trees a frown on her face, "Everyone knows the spirits are stronger after Harmonic Convergence. They could be some new spirit that just came through."

"That only Bolin can see and hear," even Baraz sounded skeptical now.

"Maybe they just like him more," Suchin shrugged before nudging Baraz with her elbow, "Why? Jealous they're not saying hello to you?" 

That brought a smile to Bolin's face as the two descended into good natured bickering. It was a common sight on the journey so far. Bolin knew everything was going well when he'd watch the two tease each other gently for hours. Of course all good things must come to an end and in due time they came upon the port of the village of Nangen. 

The refugees fell silent as they approached the checkpoint, which sat in the middle of the meeting place for the two rivers. It was the place they needed to reach to manage to reach Republic City. The only problem would be the numerous Earth Empire soldiers milling around the port and speaking with the villagers. Not to mention a military barge was docked and filled to the brim with soldiers.

"What is going on," Baraz muttered eyes locked on the soldiers. 

Varrick rose to his feet slowly, "This makes no sense. It's a tiny village in the middle of nowhere. Why would Kuvira send so many people here?" 

"I don't know," Baraz muttered before turning and glaring at Bolin, "And we're not going to try and figure out why. We're just going to get through with as little trouble as possible." 

Bolin frowned, "Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you're the only one here stupid enough to want to help," Varrick pointed out helpfully. Bolin would have said something to that but Ahnah beat him to the punch, literally. She then left to speak with the other refugees leaving the three men alone Varrick rubbing his abused shoulder. 

Soon enough their rickety boat pulls into port and Bolin finds himself being shoved towards the port official while the others watch on in worried silence. The only comfort came when Baraz and Ahnah stood by his side even as the port official came over with a strained smile. 

"How can I help you people today?" The official asked leaning against the edge of the boat. Bolin had to swallow a hysterical laugh as the official jumped away when the railing let out a dangerous groan.

"We're just passing through," Bolin admitted, "My cousin has arranged work for us in Republic City."

"Really?" The official squinted and Bolin knew he was starting to get suspicious. "What kind of job?"

"Factory work on satomobiles," the lie came easy as Bolin sent the official a winning smile, "Most of the workers left, wanted in on the Earth Empire. Which is great but where did it leave my village? With nothing, that's what." 

"Ah, I've heard several tales of a similar nature," Bolin smiled widely delighted that the official had bought it. "Come on young man, I just need you to fill out a form and you and your friends will be free to go." 

Bolin clambers out of the boat glad for his acting career right then. Because none of the fear he is feeling about being discovered shows on his face, "Yeah sure." Bolin starts to follow the official down the path to one of the shabby buildings at the end. 

A loud creak of flexing wood has Bolin and the official turning to look back as Baraz straightened up following after the pair. "Uh...may I help you?" The official stammered a nervous expression on his face. 

Bolin cut in before anyone could say anything to make it worse, "My older brother. Kind of overprotective." 

That got a chuckle out of the official before he waved for the two to follow him, Baraz sticking close to Bolin as they were led into the building. The official waved them towards two chairs set before settling down behind the table. The official pulled out an official document and passed it towards Bolin. "Just sign here and write your reason for passing through."

"Of course," Bolin said with a smile before leaning forward. It was easy to fall back into old habits to fool the official. He squinted at the document for several long moments before raising his head and offering a sheepish smile. 

The official just gave him a sympathetic look, "Can't read, huh? I understand, couldn't read a word myself until the lady came to Nangen. Just make an x here son and I'll take care of the rest."

"Are you speaking about the Lady Kuvira?" Baraz questioned as Bolin drew a large sloppy x where the official pointed. 

"Kuvira? Oh no, she doesn't have the time to worry about us here, she's got an empire to deal with," the official let out a good natured laugh his face losing the strain it had held up until that point, "No, Kuvira sent us Lady Umeko as an attempt to reclaim our land from the evil spirits who live in the great forest. She's been slowly driving the spirits back into the forest and regaining the land that belongs to our town! If she hadn't shown up we would all have been killed by the spirits!"

"Spirits?" Bolin didn't have to work too hard to put on a nervous expression thinking about the strange white clicking things in the trees, "Are there any that are white? And make clicking noises?"

The official reached out placing a comforting hand on Bolin's hand, "You've seen them too huh? Those monsters live in the trees around here and you need to be careful around them." He turned to Baraz, "Watch out for your little brother here. If he's seeing the creatures that means they're after you. They'll lead your brother here to the monster in the forest who will eat him alive. Keep a close watch on him." 

Baraz nodded as they both got up. "I will thank you for the warning," Baraz offered as the official opened the door for them, "I was just wondering, what is that military barge doing here?"

"Kuvira sent us reinforcements in the fight against the spirits," the official's strained expression came back as he watched the soldiers, "While I'm glad we'll finally have help vanquishing the demons but the weapon they've brought...well, I have my doubts that it will save us from the monster. But anything that can kill the monster is welcome here." 

That sounded too much like the promises Bolin had made over the years when working for Kuvira. Anything at all if it meant they would join them. Bolin shut his eyes as the regret washed over him. It was only for a brief second but that was all that was needed. 

It happened in a flash. Honestly even years later Bolin wouldn't know what caused the accident. But one second they were walking and the next one of Kuvira's soldiers was screaming. "Get down! It malfunctioned!" Bolin opened his eyes as a blast of purple light, very familiar purple light, came blasting towards him. He tried to jerk out of the way and mostly managed it.

Except his wrist got caught in the blast. 

Pain. Agonizing pain. Bolin screamed as he crumpled to the ground cradling his wrist in his hand. It hurt worse than anything he had ever experienced, and that included the time he had burnt himself when learning to control his lava. White hot agony was coursing through his body blocking everything else out. 

"Bolin! Answer me!" Baraz was calling for him. With an agonized groan Bolin turned and stared up at Baraz face pale from the pain. The firebender had a worried expression on his face as he helped Bolin back to his feet, "Bolin are you alright?" 

"I'm...I'm fine," Bolin gasped out leaning against Baraz, "Just a bit surprised by what happened, that's all."

Judging by Baraz's unamused expression that wasn't a believable lie. Still Bolin figured it was a good attempt when it felt like his skin was melting off. 

"Your wrist," the official cried pointing. Bolin looked down, mouth falling open in horror at the mess his wrist had become. Sickly black and purple burns circled his wrist and hand standing out against the white of his skin. 

"What happened?" Bolin whispered terror choking him from inside.

"I've seen this kind of wound before," the official murmured even as Baraz gripped Bolin's forearm as they all just stared at the burns, "Those wounds are only caused by spirits when they experience a great amount of hate. It's a spreading sickness that creeps throughout your body. Once it hits your heart two things happen."

"What are they?" Baraz asked softly. In the days following his meeting with Bolin, he'd become fond of the kid. 

The official shook his head in regret, "If you are very lucky, you will die. If not then you will become a demon. Look, you're a good kid so I'm going to let you in on a secret. Lady Umeko is currently looking into a way to cure spirit sickness, maybe if you see her she'll have a way to help cure you." 

That wasn't a possibility. They had to get to Republic City and warn them about the spirit vine weapons. They couldn't do that if they went tracking down some mythical cure in the middle of the forest. Bolin was even ready to tell the official that but of course Baraz spoke first.

"How do we get there?" He asked ignoring Bolin's glare while listening attentively to the official as he explained how to get up to Nangen without encountering any spirits. Nodding at the end of the explanation Baraz turned away from the official, "Thank you for the directions. I'll send the rest of our group on their way and see about getting my brother to Nangen."

"What did you say that for?" Bolin demanded as Baraz dragged him back towards the boat, "We have to get back to Republic City." 

Baraz glared at him even as they approached the boat where the others sat. Suchin and Varrick clambered out of the boat rushing over to join them with large grins on their faces. The grins disappeared though the moment they saw Bolin's wrist. 

"I'm so glad you're both alright...spirits! Bolin what happened!" Suchin gasped reaching out to grab Bolin's wrist. Both she and Varrick crowded around him looking over his damaged wrist with worried expressions.

Bolin let out a pained sigh before recounting the whole adventure to the two. By the end Ahnah looked horrified while Baraz and Varrick looked grim. "Obviously we need to get you to Nangen," Varrick held up a hand to quiet Bolin's protests, "Look kid, think about it. It may take us longer to get to Republic City but if there is a cure for whatever the spirit vine energy did to you we need to find it. Think of all the lives it could save!"

As much as he hated admitting it, Bolin knew Varrick was right for once. Instead of arguing Bolin just offered a small smile showing his acceptance of the situation while Varrick smirked smugly at the victory. 

"I guess I'll tell the others Baraz and I will catch up later," Ahnah sent Bolin a glare when he tried to protest, "Don't argue with me, we're going with you." 

Bolin just let out an awkward laugh before sending them a slight smile, "Then I guess we better get going then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use the spirit vines because its been established that they are alive. Using the cannon in Princess Mononoke, when you kill a spirit or god in a violent way they can come back as a demon and curse you. Instead of coming back, those who survive the initial blast from the vines come back cursed. 
> 
> Now why Bolin didn't die? That will be revealed much later.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to put chapter 3 up by the end of the weekend. I have a massive term paper so I may not be able to do so. Wish me luck because I will be needing it.

Chapter 2

The rain was coming down heavily as the team's moved slowly back towards Nangen. The tricky mountain passes made it impossible to get any satomobiles or airships to the village itself, and the spirits had already destroyed every piece of track for the train that had been placed down. What that meant was when supplies came into the city the people had to walk two days down to the docks before carrying it back with them another two days. It was a difficult job, but a necessary one for the city to survive. 

Especially with the danger the people working the paths constantly faced. 

The train of buffalo yak moved slowly as the drivers attempted to keep them moving. The water pouring against the cliff face made the already dangerous path treacherous, one wrong slip would lead to certain death dashed on the rocks far below. It was made even worse due to how bare the mountain pass was, the trees stripped away leaving behind only dirt that was turning into oozing mud. A landslide was likely at any time. 

"Come on men, we need to get the rice back to Nangen as quickly as possible," Umeko called out. She looked out of place surrounded by the peasants in their worn robes pushing the buffalo yak along. Even in the rain and mud her uniform shone brightly just like the other metal bending soldiers positioned along the pathway. 

"I don't see any reason for the rush. Your men are moving very delicate equipment after all." Umeko turned, arching an eyebrow as Bataar approached her. He had not been pleased by her order to leave the mechs behind but he would learn soon enough. No doubt here today in this path.

"Delicate it may be, but we are still under constant threat," Umeko informed him coolly her eyes trained on the slopes above them. Movement behind the few remains of trees were what caught her attention, "The spirits will be coming at any moment for us Bataar and I want as much of our goods as far away from them as possible."

Bataar scoffed at that but it was quite alright. Umeko knew he could not understand the odds she faced on a daily basis here. He and Kuvira simply fought men. Umeko fought gods. 

"My lady!" One of her soldiers yelled pointing to the upper slope, "They're here!" 

Umeko flexed her arms, a wry smile crossing her face. "It seems that you'll be encountering some spirits today Bataar. Do pay attention on how to deal with them," Umeko turned from the fuming man to her soldiers, "Benders! Prepare to engage! I want the umbrellas up and ready! Keep the powder dry for when they come!"

Bataar did not have to ask who they were preparing for, because they appeared on the mountain slope. Two giant white wolfbats came hurtling down the slope at them. Each was the size of a buffalo yak easily as they raced closer and closer to the supply train. Perched on the back of one of the creatures was a humanoid creature dressed in the white fur of the monsters. The only distinguishing feature from the distance was the red clay mask and spear it held. 

Umeko's eyes narrowed as the two came closer. "Benders! Prepare to fire!" 

Several more moments passed as the creatures moved even closer before her soldiers opened fire on them. The wolfbats fled in the face of the projectile rock and metal scampering back up the hill for a brief moment before returning their charge. 

Bataar's derisive laugh caught her attention. "This is what troubles you for so long?" He gestured at the creatures as they fled one more time, "They're not that big."

"They're just pups," Umeko pointed out to him, "Wait until you meet their mother."

No sooner had she said that then the men further up the line screamed in terror. The two commanding officers turned to watch as a great white wolfbat, at least double the size of the pups, glided into the middle of the supply train throwing man and beats over the edge of the cliff face. Umeko straightened up even as Bataar backed away in fear. She understood his reaction, it was the same reaction everyone had when encountering a god for the first time. 

Umeko waited until the great wolfbat spotted her. It's face pulled back into a snarl as it lunged and in that brief moment Umeko fired. It was just a small ball of iron she had been holding, but the speed she managed to get on it send it smashing through the wolfbats side in a fountain of blood. The creature didn't even pause which was when the men under the umbrellas pulled the trigger on their weapons. Gouts of flame shot out scorching the wolfbat before knocking it over the edge of the cliff.

Silence fell over them all only broken by the constant drizzle of rain. "So that's how you kill a god," Bataar said lowly awe clear in his voice.

"Don't be silly, it takes much more than a single shot to fell a god. Maru will be back to bothering us in no time," Umeko turned back to the men, "Get the buffalo yak moving! We need to be back at the village by nightfall!" 

"What about the men you lost over the cliff?" Bataar demanded. How sweet, it seemed he still had hope of survival in the untamed forests. 

"You two," Umeko ordered pointing to two soldiers who had come with Bataar, "Go check for survivors and then meet us back in Nangen." Perhaps it was cruel to get their hopes up only to be destroyed when the soldiers returned empty handed but Umeko knew better. 

It was far better that a little cruelty in the beginning toughen them up before the spirits got them in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umeko's character raises a bunch of conflicting feelings when I write her. The thing is she does some incredible things for her people to make their lives better. But at the same time she commits a crimes which makes it hard for me to condone what she does.
> 
> ...but I LOVE her so much. I'd love to hear anyone's thoughts on her actions. Especially when the conflict really heats up in the future chapters.


End file.
